A Pirate's Life For Me 3
by DarkRose2006
Summary: A rhyming poem recounting At World's End in its entirety. So, obviously there are SPOILERS of the movie! A work in progress for years, please give it a chance.


**A/N: Here's a poem I started many years ago in High School, it is unfortunate that I have not continued it until now...**

**Disclaimer: Just having fun with a story that is not mine...I'm not making any money off of it...at all...**

A noose hangs from the gallows,

A despised flag ripples as the wind blows.

Doomed souls sentenced to hung,

Seven trap doors waiting to be sprung.

New laws being named,

A small boy's life soon to be claimed.

Facing death and fingering a coin he sings a pirate's song .

All others sing along

But the singing is soon to be stopped,

And the once fingered coin is dropped.

In a strange land, a lady rows a boat

Elizabeth, singing a pirate's ode

With pirate lord Sao Feng Elizabeth and Barbossa meet

As the rest of the crew undetected, do sneak

A musical wagon is used to hide the sound

Of the crew sawing bars underground

Up above, Elizabeth and Barbossa have their weapons removed

And finally to Sao Feng they are brought to

Unfortunately things do not go as planned

And Will Turner is now in Sao Feng's hands

Little time passes before all hell breaks loose

It seems that the East India Trading Company wishes to join the fight too

Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth and the crew make a hasty escape

To the end of the world they make with haste

The Flying Dutchman at the hands of ETC

Wreaking havoc upon the sea

9 pieces of 8 bring together the Bretheren court

Lord Beckett finds out back at the fort

Barbossa and crew sail through waters of ice

To bring back Jack Sparrow it is part of the price

Off the edge of the world, the crew does fall

A waterfall ever so tall.

A familiar pirate in a strange land

But somehow, more than two hands

A ship's deck with Jack Sparrows a plenty  
Possible, more than twenty.

One shot in the back

But all sanity do lack

When suddenly we find Jack speaking to no one

It must be the heat of the blazing sun

With a rope, off the deck he flies

In the middle of the desert he lies

Being followed by rocks

And attempting to drag the boat like an ox,  
However pulling a ship is most difficult to do

So stone crabs bring the Pearl to the newly washed up Barbossa and his crew

After Jack was nearly left behind  
Beginning to wonder if he is out of his mind  
From his dinghy, Jack comes ashore  
Gibbs steps forward, exciting to the core

Of his predicament Jack does learn

Along with Barbossa's return

In a hallucination, Jack does believe

Of the lack of Will's need to save a distressing damsel Jack does perceive

And soon Elizabeth makes her presence known

Throwing Jack into an emotional cyclone

To Gibbs Jack does walk  
Of the locker, he does talk

To rescue Jack they have come, Elizabeth declares

However Jack states that the rescuing to be done would be theirs  
A readied ship has Jack  
A key detail the rest does lack

Of dire times, Jack does hear

His help they need, to which Jack does sneer

A need to save them all, Jack does suppress

For four attempts on Jack's life with one success

In everyone's shock Sparrow does gloat

Of everyone's deeds, Jack takes note

For begins to choose his crew

And soon Jack's compass is spinning anew

But without the charts Jack cannot sail

In maintaining the charts, Barbossa has prevailed

Soon all on the Pearl are aboard

Of who is captain, there has been no accord

Both shouting orders expecting to be heard

Followed by a heated argument, quite absurd

Below the deck Elizabeth is found  
Of his concerns Will does sound

But merely finding them pushed away

He speaks of his witness to the display

The thoughts he could not ban from his mind

Of his beloved with another man entwined

How to trust her, Will poses the question,  
He cannot, she makes the confession

Back on deck Elizabeth has flown

Once again leaving Will all alone.

Of how to get back, all question

Soon emotions looming towards helpless depression

The charts, Jack's finger spins round

Merely leaving questions profound

Talking to himself once again

Of immortality, Sparrow cannot complain

Soon the puzzle Jack did unravel

From rail to rail Sparrow does travel

Spotting things and with himself he does argue

His insanity questions the crew

Back and forth the crew runs

Beneath the ocean the rocking is done

Hanging by their fingers, the crew near drown

And so up…is down

Safely on the other side,

Loyalties soon divide

From their holsters, pistols are released

Including the parrot and the monkey not deceased

And so the game of musical pistols begins

Almost brushed off by laughs and grins

However the banter is no louder,

For the pistols misfire due to wet powder

Finding themselves at an impasse,

They head to a land mass

To get fresh water and supplies

As to whom shall command the ship, Will does advise

Both captains go ashore, leaving the ship in his care

As they both believed a mutiny, Will would not dare

A dead Singaporean on the island is to be found

Spoiling the water, and that which surrounds

On the horizon, company is to be seen

Back on board, of victory, Sao Feng's men cheer and scream

While behind Barbossa, Jack Sparrow does cower

For Sao Feng's feelings still sour

Through the crowd, young Will does appear,

Demanding the release of the one he holds dear

Will Turner's true intentions are revealed

To save his father, a plan kept concealed

Jack attempts to stand by those who missed him

However, detoured to visit an old friend, sounds grim

Through glass doors, Jack Sparrow is led

Surprisingly cheerful to a meeting he must dread

In Cutler Beckett's cabin, Sparrow looks around

Searching for what cannot be found

The heart of Davy Jones is in a safe place

On the Flying Dutchman it takes up space

Spouting out bits of Sparrow charm,

It is a miracle he is without harm

Soon a deal upon Jack is sprung,

All that be needed is a flap of the tongue

Information Beckett does seek

Of the Brethren Court and where they meet

Of soured deals, there is no relief

Will remains captain of the Pearl for a moment so brief

While the East India Trading Company leaves Sao Feng short

Barbossa speaks once again of the Brethren Court

For he intends to release the Goddess Calypso

On another ship, Jack intends to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove

The meeting place of the nine Pirate Lords

Hoping it will not come to a battle of guns and swords

Once again bargains are created

Traps are baited

Beckett may use Sparrow's compass to find the Cove,

It is well stocked with provisions, though

While Sao Feng believes Elizabeth to be the goddess

He wishes to have her as part of a deal so modest

And out of the cabin, Jack does run

As soon as the fighting's begun

Side by side, the ships fire,

As Jack flies higher

Landing on the Pearl, to the brig Will is sent

Leaving the military with repairs of much more than a dent

**A/N: I have yet to finish this, unfortunately...reviews will give me motivation to finish it more quickly...please review with constructive criticism! Of course, it is greatly appreciated!!!**


End file.
